Secrets and Sorrows A Naruto Fanfiction
by XxTwilightMCxX
Summary: A girl who's father abandoned her. A girl who's abandoned her village. A girl who likes to eat. Join this trio as they do missions, eat food, and do other things. What will happen? Where will they go? What will they do? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry that the POVs are short. We (my friends that I did this with) were young and we sorta sucked at writing. They'll get longer later.**

Chapter 1

The village of Konoha was in chaos. There were torn houses, flaming buildings, and the fourth Hokage's face was ripped off! Hinata looked up from a heap of something that looked like laundry. Tears were streaming down her face. "Hinata, what happened?" a few ninjas asked. "N-Naruto is dead." she sobbed. They realized what the laundry was. It was the dead body of Naruto Uzumaki. And a kunai was in his heart.

~`Fifty Years Later`~

Yuki's POV

Yuki Hyuga walked into a sushi restaurant. There, she saw Hoshi Senju sitting at a table. She'd rather be alone, but she didn't really have a choice. Hoshi was her partner. 'I should've known. Hoshi loves sushi. Sigh.' "Hi, Hoshi." she called. She joined Hoshi and they ordered sushi and talked. "I wonder where my parents are right now." Hoshi mused. Yuki fixed Hoshi with her pupiless stare and said, "They're probably just not back from their mission. They'll come back. You're lucky you know who your parents are. I don't know who mine even are." "You're right." They finished their sushi and walked out for their afternoon training.

Hoshi's POV

"Hup! Run run run! Kori Uchiha is behind you!" Hoshi looked back at their sensei, a middle aged guy who refused to tell his name and had all sorts of weird motivation. 'What a weirdo… Just like ME!" Hoshi thought. She and Yuki were running laps around Konoha. Hoshi thought about Kori. 'Black haired freak with those weird eyes. I can't believe no one teases him for having a girl's name. But they're all scared of the freak. What a strange world we live in… But I'm stranger.' Hoshi heard screaming, and with a sigh turned around. Sure enough, Kori Uchiha was standing in the middle of a bunch fleeing kids.

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki ran throughout the forest. A very vivid memory ran through her mind. She saw herself running away from her home. She had been pressured way too much, and had… killed to escape. This had been found out, and now she was a missing nin. But she could rejoin Konoha if she helped with a mission, which is what she was going to do now. She had seen two kunoichi hopping through the trees, and knew they were on a mission. She could get there before them through a shortcut. And to make sure they would mess up… Tsuki held an alarm trigger in her hand.

Yuki's POV

Yuki stared at Kori in annoyance. 'Ugh, stupid idiot, disrupting my training!' she thought. Kori stared back. For a second, pupils faced off against no pupils, until Kori's eyes flashed, as if daring her to not run away screaming too. Hoshi interrupted the staring contest by saying, "And the pupiless fight against the pupilled! Who will win!" Yuki started shaking from barely contained snickering. She saw Kori shaking too. 'I can outlast him! I just… need to hold my breath…' She saw Kori hold his breath too, and vowed to beat him. Hoshi looked confused as the two collapsed on the ground from air deprivation.

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi jumped from tree to tree with Yuki. They were on a mission! The mission was to steal an ancient scroll from an enemy base. They hopped in silence towards the base. At last, when they reached it, a ninja guard stopped them. Hoshi withdrew a shuriken and threw it at him, pinning him to a tree. He was about to call for reinforcements when Hoshi held a kunai at the guard's throat and hissed, "Shut up or I'll take all your snacks." The guard shut up. "Nice work. But really? Byakugan!" Yuki's Byakugan activated and she retrieved a key from a secret compartment in the building. They entered the base and found the place that the scroll was stored in. When they picked up the scroll it triggered an alarm. Guards surrounded them at once. They fought, but more guards kept coming. When they were about to be overwhelmed, five guards in front of them fell.

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki looked at the guards she had knocked down. Then she stared at the girls in the center. 'That black haired girl is obviously a Hyuga. Her Byakugan is on. But the other? Maybe a Senju. What an odd combination.' Tsuki thought. She threw a few more shuriken at the guards, then approached the girls. "Hi, I'm Tsuki, what are you doing here?" she asked. The girls just stared. "Uhh… we're... doing... something..." one of them said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the other said. Tsuki nodded slowly, " Uh, do you need help on your mission?" she asked. "I mean, it's obvious that you are doing something important." One girl looked at her, a dirty blond haired girl with blue green eyes and warily agreed. "Wait. Why are you helping us? What do you mean to gain?" It was the other girl, the one with long black hair and pale violet eyes. Her stare was piercing and cold. Tsuki sighed. "Well, it's best if we don't lie to each other. I'm helping you so I can go back into Konoha. I have to help with a mission to join." The girls introduced themselves to her, and she introduced herself. They jumped through the trees back to their village. Tsuki noticed that Yuki was right behind her, clutching the scroll, keeping her Byakugan fixed on her.

Yuki's POV

They were back from their mission. Yuki kept a wary watch on Tsuki. 'I don't trust her,' she thought. 'Weird and secretive. But way too friendly. I'd better keep an eye on her.' Yuki had not deactivated her Byakugan since they had met Tsuki. She looked for hidden poisons, bombs, weapons, and other things. But she only saw a couple of shuriken and a kunai. 'Just regular ninja stuff. But still, she gives me a weird feeling.' Yuki stalked off to be alone, and practiced by obliterating a dummy. She knew she should not be doing this, but rebelling felt good. Then she beat up her brother and cousin in a practice fight. It felt good to win. But after seeing her family, her past started to come back to her. Whenever this happened, Yuki left and beat up more dummies. But this time, they had ran out, so Yuki just left. But the memories were coming back with nothing to do. Yuki was overwhelmed by a flashback. Loneliness and despair. She remembered crying. 'Why did you leave me?' she remembered thinking. Her parents were gone. Left her. She didn't even remember them because they had wiped her memory before abandoning her. But not well enough. She remembered the abandonment and the pain. She was only seven. Huddled in the rain, crying her heart out. Alone, wanting to die. Yuki came back to herself. She was on the ground, tears streaming down her face. 'No. I don't care.' she told herself. 'They left me. Why should I be crying now? I don't remember them.' She stopped herself and went back home to beat her brother and cousin up even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi was on her way home to do her usual stuff, raid her clans secret base, practice her ninjutsu, and eat. Especially eat and be an idiot. When she got home she went to the base, Hoshi noticed a shelf of books and scrolls that she never noticed before, as Hoshi looked at them she realized they were actually diaries of past heroes and her clan. Hoshi decided to actually read for the first time. She puzzled her way through one page. There were some words she didn't know, though. Like this strange I-T word, or this odd A word, or this puzzling T-O word. Very hard indeed. But Hoshi recognized a couple of words. There were eat, dim sum, sushi, sashimi, delicious, and food. The reading made Hoshi very hungry so she ate a bit. A light twelve course meal. Of course, this was a snack. A very small one indeed. But she needed to save space for dinner. Hoshi decided to see how much she could annoy her brother. She was an idiot a lot, and finally her brother ran out screaming. She laughed and went back to reading, there were also history books about the war between the Senju Clan and Madara Uchiha, who was the Uchiha who led the clan when Konoha was made. She flipped through the books, using a phone and calling Yuki to ask her this time, and found that the Uchiha clan was the one who kind of made the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and caused the Uchiha clan to die when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, and she also found out that Itachi was forced to do it by the Konoha elders. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Poor Uchihas. She looked through the scrolls and found a summoning used by Sasuke Uchiha in top condition. Hoshi looked at the scroll, it was to summon hawks! 'Jeez, I should give this to Tsuki. Or sell it on ninBay. It would be Sasuke fan merchandise.' She went to the fridge, took everything, and ate. Later, her brother came home. He was very ticked off. 'I should sell him on ninBay.' thought Hoshi, slightly ticked.

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki ran around the village with Hoshi and Yuki. They were training. She felt Yuki's burning stare. Suddenly, it left. She saw Yuki with a very weird expression, like barely contained facepalming. She followed her gaze and saw… Sensei. He was holding a Kori puppet and chasing them around the village. 'Typical idiot, 'she thought. 'Just like Hoshi.' She then noticed Hoshi chasing them holding a Kori puppet too. 'Where did they get these Kori puppets? Is my cousin that famous?' She sighed and ran some more. She felt Yuki's gaze on her and saw her Byakugan activated. 'Looking through my ninja bag again?' Tsuki thought. Tsuki really wasn't sure of Yuki. She was cold and hard to read. Also seemed kinda weird. Not having pupils didn't make her any easier to understand. And Tsuki had seen her train. She felt pain for those poor dummies. They lay in torn heaps on the ground, everywhere Yuki went, pulverized. And Tsuki could see straw on Yuki's clothing. Lots of it. She could easily picture Yuki pulverizing a dummy with Tsuki's face painted on it. Actually, she could as easily picture Yuki pulverizing her. She uneasily turned around and ran. She was **not** looking forward to their combat sessions.

Yuki's POV

Yuki's ears rang. She looked at her still sizzling phone on her desk. It was broken from the verbal assault Hoshi had launched at her. "WHAT IS THIS STUPID T-O WORD! ARGH! NEED CAKE AND SUSHI TO RECOVER FROM T-O WORD TRAUMA! NEVER AGAIN! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I HA-" At this, Yuki's phone had exploded in her hand. Yuki looked from her seared hand to her ruined phone. 'Shoot. That was a really expensive phone.' Yuki sighed and went to taijutsu training. How troublesome, boring, and easy. She remembered Hoshi launching food at her. Or Hoshi just sitting and eating. Hoshi's finest attack was when she tackled Yuki a week ago while she was eating lunch after training. It had actually knocked her over. Too bad Hoshi was just going for Yuki's lunch. She had just tackled her to grab the food out of her hand. Yuki had let her. Hoshi was somewhat scary when unfed. She arrived and saw Hoshi facing her, actually in a fighting stance. "Go!" Hoshi ran over to Yuki and punched and kicked with a passion. For some reason, Hoshi kept trying to get behind her. 'She's becoming better, learning to attack one when their back is facing you. To bad I can see her sneaking around.' Hoshi tackled her and Yuki fell. She felt something cushion her fall, and she reached on her back to find a squished rice ball. No wonder Hoshi was trying so hard. Somehow, Sensei had stuck a rice ball on Yuki's back without her noticing. "Not funny." she yelled at Sensei as she picked rice off her clothes. Hoshi took a break. Yuki was facing off with Tsuki now. They leapt at each other like wolves. Yuki aimed a kick at Tsuki's chest. Tsuki flipped, clutching where Yuki had hit her. Her fist was charged with chakra and she practically flew at Yuki. Yuki somersaulted over her and grinned. This was getting to be more fun than expected. And Tsuki's chakra fist was pretty strong. But two could play at that game. " Eight Trigrams, Twin Lion Fists." She charged her fists with chakra and landed two more hits on Tsuki. Then Tsuki nearly hit her. Yuki decided it was time for the finish. "Eight Trigrams, Vacuum Palm." Tsuki flew in the air. "Sixty-four Strikes." Tsuki was hit again and again. Yuki stood over her, grinning triumphantly. She kneeled and held a kunai at her throat. Suddenly, Tsuki kicked up with both legs. Yuki was launched up by the unexpected attack and slammed into a tree. She slid to the ground and Tsuki stood in front of her, and said,"I am NOT to be underestimated. I guess I win." She did the same and held a kunai at Yuki's throat. "I guess you do." Yuki whispered. She smirked. "Or maybe not. Palm Rotation." Tsuki learnt how to fly. She soared through the sky, and landed on the ground hard. *An hour later* Tsuki was in the hospital. Yuki was sitting in the Hokage's tower. The Hokage was across from her. Yuki did her best poker face. She readied herself for the trivial work she would have to do. "Excellent. You play poker." the Hokage exclaimed. Yuki barely stopped herself from facepalming. 'The Hokage is a… gambling idiot.' "But anyways, you have rather severely hurt your teammate. For that…" Yuki prepared herself. "You should consider becoming an ANBU. You really don't care about your teammates. have some really great traits for an ANBU. You're cold, rude, uncaring, indifferent..." Yuki grinned. "That's a compliment. I should really start living up to those standards." She got up and left, without being dismissed. The Hokage gasped. Yuki smirked.

Hoshi's POV

"Hoshi, please follow me." The seventh Hokage's voice was grim and she wore a hat pulled over her face, as in in grieving. Hoshi wondered what was happening. Maybe she had been idiotic too much and the Hokage was going to send her back to ninja school. 'But I've been a genin for a long time, I'm almost a chunin!' she thought. Or make her do boring work. She shivered a bit at that thought. OR MAYBE THE HOKAGE WAS GOING TO BAN HER FROM EATING SUSHI! That sent cold shivers of terror running down Hoshi's spine. Her knees began to quake with fear and her mouth trembled. Unconsciously, she sat down and hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, murmuring, "My sushi, my sushi…" until the Hokage told her to stop. When they got inside the Hokage's tower, the Hokage said, "Hoshi, your parents…" Hoshi's pea size brain registered a bit of dread. Were they… dead? "They're gone." Hoshi felt a heavy weight drop on her heart. "You mean… dead?" The Hokage sighed. "Not dead. Kidnapped." "By who?"

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki groaned because of the injuries. Yuki was strong, no doubt about that, but, she was an UCHIHA, she should of been able to beat her! But, Yuki seemed like no ordinary Hyuga, normally Hyugas were less cold than that, but no, Yuki was literally as cold as snow. Than Hoshi came in, "What do you want, loser." Tuski said coldly. Hoshi just kept walking, despite of what she just said, "I know you think I'm an idiot, but you're not much better you know." she replied calmly. "Oh yeah?! Well, have you ever won a battle?!" said Tuski, enraged. "Yes, when I defeated Yuki for food. I tackled her and snatched it." answered Hoshi absentmindedly, "I brought you some food, if you're hungry." said Hoshi. "I know I may look like an idiot, but meh, in some ways, I'm as good as Yuki. In some ways." said Hoshi, bored. "What are they, eating and idioticness?" Tsuki said mockingly. "Well, she's way better at taijutsu but she never touches weapons except for kunais and shuriken, even so, her aim is bad and she prefers to kill by damaging their internal organs. She says blood stains her robe, and the damaging organs is more entertaining anyways." 'Great.' Tsuki thought. 'Not only is she cold, indifferent, and rude, she's also sadistic.' Just then, Yuki walked in. Tsuki's eyes widened in shock. Yuki smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Uchiha. That's how you end up in here." She nodded coldly to Hoshi and tossed her a rice ball. Tsuki was furious. Yuki was cold. She and Kori should switch names. Ice was cold, hard, and sharp, while snow was cold but soft. She doubted Yuki had a soft side. Just then, Yuki tossed her a basket full of food. Tsuki smiled. Maybe Yuki did have a soft and nice side. Tsuki then noticed a book titled, How to Not Be a Weakling. Ouch. That really, really, hurt. She flipped through it and saw it was actually a book she had wanted for a long time, with a graffitied cover. She vaguely remembered pointing it out when Sensei had treated them to sushi. She smiled. Yuki was actually pretty nice. Then she saw the note in the back. To Tsuki. Here is this book because the Hokage made me give you an apology gift for beating you up. Try to win next time. Haha, as if. Good luck. -Yuki. 'Or, maybe not so nice.' Tsuki thought. Yuki left, Hoshi trailing after her, as if hoping for more food. Tsuki laid back and read her book.

Yuki's POV

Yuki arranged her kunais and shurikens in a row. Then she moved them around. And around. And around. She was bored. 'Nothing to do, no dummies to beat up, no brother and cousin.' she thought. She cut her hand and let the blood drip onto a kunai. Then another. Then another. Soon, her weapons were covered with her own blood. She washed them off and put them in her ninja bag. Brush hair. Move headband to forehead. Move to neck. Move to waist. Remove. Yuki sighed. She knew only one thing that would entertain her. Fighting. But Tsuki was in the hospital and Hoshi seemed too depressed to fight. She decided to go face off against Sensei. Easy. She obliterated him with kicks and punches. Didn't even use Hyuga moves. Boring. Though, she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't even trying. Yuki even asked Kori to fight against her. He was more of a challenge, but not much. Tsuki was pretty much the only worthy opponent. So she went, looking for another worthy rival. She tried some more people. But she was sure they all weren't trying. It was infuriating. She wanted a challenge. Suddenly, she had an idea who would offer her one. She climbed the steps to the Hokage tower. 'I'd lose in a real battle, but I can probably last three minutes.' she thought. She saw the Hokage sitting at a table. "I want to fight you." Yuki said. The Hokage smiled, like she was humoring her. "No." Yuki persisted. The Hokage refused. At last, the Hokage agreed for a three minute match. Yuki pulled out all the stops and tried her best. She had gotten hit a lot, and had not landed a single hit on the Hokage. She gritted her teeth. She was going to lose. That, in itself, was a serious blow to her pride, even though it was the Hokage she was facing. She saw the Hokage make the sign of the tiger. Yuki guessed she was going to use Phoenix Flower Jutsu. She stiffened, ready for the hit. Then, she saw the clock. Thirty more seconds. Determination flowed through her body. She would lose if it was real, but it was a three minute endurance match. If she dodged and landed just one hit, she would last long enough and be satisfied. She jumped up. Not enough. Her leg screamed with pain as the end of her pants leg caught on fire. Yuki looked around for the Hokage. "Byakugan!" She saw the Hokage hiding in the smoke, ready to extinguish Yuki and claim her victory. A stream of water shot towards Yuki. Yuki knew if she got hit by that, she would lose. And she was so close. She somersaulted over it and went towards the Hokage, flaming leg extended. She hit the Hokage with it and set fire to her. The time was up. The Hokage extinguished both of them and Yuki felt satisfied. She had landed a hit on the Hokage in a fight. She smiled and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi was still depressed about her parents being kidnapped, rumors were going around that her parents were kidnapped by the Akatsuki or Otogakure or rival villages, but even with Yuki and Tsuki there was no way they would come out alive. Especially because there would be no food, there would be no way she could survive one day without at least a 12 course meal, even though that was hardly a snack. And Yuki and Tsuki were both injured. Hoshi looked at the long burn on Yuki's leg and immediately thought of roast chicken. Then she saw Tsuki limping along, with her arm in a sling. The sling reminded her of how her parents used to make turkey. Her parents. The grief hit her again full force. She buried her face in her hands and wanted to cry. She started uncontrollably sobbing. Hoshi felt Yuki's hand on her shoulder. She waited for Yuki to call her a weakling for crying. Thinking about it, Hoshi had never seen Yuki cry, get emotional, or even get one tiny tear in her eye. When she looked, she saw Yuki's eyes full of tears, with one snaking down her face. Of course. Her parents, the ones that she had never had. When Yuki spoke, it was like she was a different person. Her voice was so gentle, compared to the cold tones that Hoshi was used to. "Don't worry. We'll- we'll find your parents." she choked out. Then she seemed to catch herself. "But," she said, in her usual voice, "Don't be a weakling. Let's go." Then Hoshi smiled, that was more like Yuki. They walked along to their destination, the Hidden Sand Village. They were Konoha's rivals, and their primary suspects. As they got close, they leapt into the desert trees. Yuki and Tsuki immediately fell off because of their injuries. Hoshi felt proud to be the only one, even though she wasn't injured. Than her stomach growled. "I'm HUNGRY!" she moaned. "We've only been out for an hour!" Hoshi almost cried. "That's way too long! I'm gonna STARVE! Help me! I'm dying! Sushi!" Hoshi felt a hand clap over her mouth. "Do you want us to get captured?" Yuki hissed. "We'll 'pick up' something later!" They threw their shuriken in the gate walls. They leapt for the shuriken, trying not to impale their hands. As they climbed into the village, Hoshi pulled her black hood over her face. She was wearing all black. "You look very strange and slightly suspicious." a villager said. "Whatever." They walked away. 'Oops.' Hoshi thought. "Hoshi! You almost blew our cover! And YOU'RE supposed to be leading this mission!" Yuki hissed. " Hee hee.. " Hoshi said sheepishly. Then a brilliant-ish idea struck her. "Since I lead this mission… Does it mean you have to do what I say?" Yuki looked like she was thinking. "Unfortunately, yes." Hoshi grinned. "Then I order you to get me some chow!" Yuki sighed. "Mission related things only." Hoshi turned on her puppy dog eyes. "But… please! We need food! I- uh, we will starve!" She willed her puppy dog eyes to go to maximum power. Yuki twitched. "Fine, fine. I guess I can get something from a shop." Hoshi turned onto Tsuki. "Then you get us a place to sleep!" Tsuki sighed and left. Smiling, Hoshi turned off her puppy dog eyes. She went to relax in an abandoned alley and ate her secret stash of candy that she had hidden there in their previous trip to the Hidden Sand Village.

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki, Hoshi, and Yuki were settled in an abandoned store that Tsuki had found and were eating the food that Yuki had found. Tsuki remembered with a grin the past half hour. "Don't eat so much!" "No!" "We'll starve!" "I'll starve!" "Be quiet!" "Not until I get food!" "Shut up!" "No!" "Shut up or I'll seriously stab you!" "Nooooo!" "Shut up or I'll ask the Hokage to ban you from sushi!" "..." "Finally." Tsuki concealed a snort of laughter. After they finished, they were ready to pass out. Tsuki took first watch as the other two got their rest. Hoshi was snoring right away. Yuki's eyes were closed. Wait… They were opened a tiny bit, warily watching Tsuki. Hoshi woke up from a nightmare screaming, "SUSHI!" Then she looked at Yuki and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?" Yuki replied, "Well, no one would be awake after you woke up. Besides, I'm not sleeping." Tsuki could hear the undertone of, "Not with her as my guard." Tsuki looked at Yuki's wide awake eyes. "Then why don't you take first watch." Tsuki took a sleeping bag and lay down. She wasn't entirely sure Yuki wouldn't kill her in her sleep, but she was so tired she was beyond caring. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Tsuki's eyes opened a bit. She could see bright sunshine filtering in through the grimy windows. She immediately sat up. "You should have woken one of us up to take guard! You can't stay awake all night!" she yelled at Yuki. Yuki yawned. "I'm-yawn-fine-yawn." Tsuki could see dark circles under Yuki's eyes. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." Tsuki looked up and saw a person. Red hair. Pale skin. Blue green eyes. Jar on back. He was Hokori, grandson of Gaara, next in line to become the Kazekage. Yuki got into range and into a fighting stance. The Eight Trigrams appeared on the ground under Yuki's feet, but instantly disappeared. Yuki collapsed. 'Oh no. She's stayed up all night. She's too tired to fight.' Tsuki threw a sphere of chakra at Hokori. Hokori dodged. His sand flew at her. Tsuki closed her eyes and threw a shuriken. It hit him in the arm. They fought, while Hoshi sat by and ate popcorn. Tsuki dodged to the side when a kunai flew at her. It flew towards Hoshi, stabbed her popcorn bag, and all the popcorn spilled out. Enraged, Hoshi joined the fight. They battled for a long time, and finally they were winning. Hokori stumbled, then grinned. His sand made a barrier between them and Yuki and him. "He's running away!" The sand cleared. Everything was still. But Yuki was nowhere to be found.

Yuki's POV

Yuki came to in a dark room. She tried to move, but realized her wrists and ankles were tied. She saw a shadow slip into the room. It was Hokori. "Why did you and your friends come here?" Yuki smirked. 'He won't get the truth out of me anytime soon.' She decided not to play dumb or refuse and to just tease him. It was more fun that way. "Oh, we were here on vacation, you know, do some sightseeing, buy some souvenirs, sample some Sand food. You do accept tourists, right?" Hokori growled. "Seriously, why are you here?" Yuki grinned. She silently waited. At last, Hokori left. Yuki bent and brought her head to her leg. She ripped her ninja pack open with her teeth and grabbed a kunai with her teeth. She brought her mouth to her hands and sawed back and forth hard. It gave surprisingly quickly and she felt a searing pain on her hand. She cut the ropes, all right. Yuki examined the long gash on her hands from cutting too hard. She sawed through the ropes on her ankles and got up. She could use some lightning and fire style ninjutsu. Perfect. She summoned a ball of electricity in her hand and looked around the room. She saw some wood in one corner and food in the other. There were some various supplies too. She had probably been captured by Hokori after she collapsed and they were probably use her to reveal village secrets or as bait. The Sand village rarely captured enemies, they prefered to kill, like her, so Yuki guessed she had probably been hastily locked in some storage room. Yuki grabbed the wood and lit a fire. She ate the food and made a ladder with some rope from the corner. She saw a window that she could smash. A small one, but it was above ground and probably the only escape route. 'As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not strong enough to just charge through, pulverizing guards. I need to be stealthy.' She took a stick of wood and swung it at the window. Barely a crack. This glass was strong. But she could do better. She did a one handed version of Twin Lion Fists and smashed the glass, ignoring the shards that cut her hand. She climbed out. Time to find her teammates.

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi was worrying about Yuki. Was she okay? Had she been captured by the Sand? Interrogated? Or even… executed. Hoshi knew Yuki cared about her, and just didn't like to show it. Hoshi fell asleep with troubled thoughts. "Get up, you idiot." Hoshi shot up, grinning. That could only be Yuki. Hoshi's smile melted off her face. Yuki looked half dead. Her face was deathly pale, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. And her hands were badly cut, with shards of glass embedded in them. But her eyes… They were unlike the familiar, calm, cold, eyes of Yuki. They were filled with terror and a hint of insanity. 'What's happened to her?' "Escaped… Been running for three days…. From the Sand. They found out… Almost got caught… Fought and escaped… Outnumbered… They're coming." Yuki smirked. "But we'll beat them… Have to. Or else…" Hoshi understood. They would be taken captive by the Sand. And judging by the shape Yuki was in, that could mean nothing good. Battered, desperate, but ready to fight. Tsuki and Yuki were both in a fighting stance. They were back to back, Yuki with the Eight Trigrams, and Tsuki with her chakra orb, ready to face ninjas from each side. They moved to allow space for Hoshi. Hoshi was surprised. Her teammates were pretty indifferent to her, and letting her be a central point in the fight… Hoshi smiled. She took her place and grabbed her katana. And then it started. Sand ninjas flooded into the little house, Hokori leading them. The three genins kept in their triangle, fending off every ninja. But Yuki was already weakened, and Hoshi had various injuries all over. She was sure Tsuki was faring no better. Hoshi's head snapped around at the sound of a scream. Yuki. Her eyes were wild and insane, and she was bleeding badly. But the scream… It wasn't of pain, more of insanity. Yuki's eyes cleared, and Hoshi held her breath. Yuki snapped. She went crazy, becoming a living whirlwind. The ninjas scattered. Shuriken and kunai went out. Hoshi dodged as Yuki hacked and sliced at anything moving. "E- Eight Trigrams, Palm Rotation." Weapons flew everywhere. Hoshi felt searing pain on her elbow, below her knee, on her hand. "Yuki!" she gasped. "Stop it!" Yuki looked over at her, seemed to realize, and gasped. Hoshi's vision went black. They had lost.

Tsuki's POV

They had lost the battle. Now, they were captured by the Sand. They were in the place that Yuki had been in. Tsuki was furious. Not at the Sand, but at Yuki. "This is your fault we've been captured! You used up all your chakra and hurt us!" she screamed. Yuki grinned. "Calm down. We'll escape like I did." Yuki's calm reaction enraged Tsuki even more. "What if we don't?" Yuki cocked her head. "Then we won't. At least we took some Sand ninjas with us." A chill crept down Tsuki's spine as she realized Yuki's meaning. 'No. I can't die.' Tsuki thought. Yuki stared intensely at Tsuki. "This place is full of bugs." Bugs. The Sand had devices to spy on them. Probably with cameras. Tsuki's eyes widened. They couldn't escape. And Yuki was grinning. Tsuki fought to keep her anger and desperation under control. Than she lost it. "Hoshi, it's your fault you dragged us on this stupid mission!" she yelled at Hoshi. "Yuki! You just used up all you energy and HURT US while we were fighting!" Tsuki's face was all red and she was breathing hard. Tsuki was burning with anger at the two girls. Tsuki sat far away from Hoshi and Yuki while she ignored Hoshi's protests. A ninja came down with some food. He placed it onto the ground. Hoshi immediately jumped up and ran towards the food that the random person gave them. Hoshi stopped when she got there, turned around and said "Come on guys, if we're going to escape we should at least eat." Tsuki watched Hoshi eat with her face since her hands were tied. Then she saw Yuki use her hands. They were untied. And bleeding. "How…" she started. Yuki held up a shard of broken plate and grinned. 'How did I not think of that?' Tsuki thought. "I'll do your bonds. It's hard to not cut yourself when your hands are tied." Yuki walked over and sat in front of Tsuki. Tsuki wasn't that sure that Yuki wouldn't slit her throat with the glass, but it was worth the risk. Yuki sawed at the ropes, though not as gently as she could. Tsuki growled. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The two kunoichis looked at each other. "Peace for now?" Tsuki asked with her eyes. "Sure. Emphasis on now. But right now we have some Sand ninjas to beat up." Yuki's eyes responded. "I'll get them down here." she said out loud. She set the hallway on fire. Tsuki laughed and threw a couple of Rasengans down the hall. Hoshi ate. "Nice distraction." Tsuki and Yuki said at the same time. Tsuki looked at Yuki and laughed. "I may be friendly now, but please don't push your luck." Yuki whispered. Tsuki stopped laughing and heard yells from the hall. Sand ninjas poured in. "Chidori!" Several ninjas went down. Hoshi finished her food and joined in. They fought in a line, slowly pushing the enemy back. But when one ninja fell, there were always reinforcements. Tsuki was out of breath and chakra. Since she had no weapons, she grabbed some shards of glass and started throwing. Hoshi had a long piece and was stabbing at the ninjas, while Yuki had two short blades and was slashing and spinning. Hoshi grabbed her oily plate and threw it under Hokori. He slipped on the plate but stood up. Yuki, Hoshi and Tsuki were surrounded by the angry ninjas. They had no chakra or weapons left. They started aimlessly punching and kicking until some backed away. Tsuki glanced at Yuki punching and kicking at a fast pace. 'I know that Hyugas are supposed to be good at taijutsu, but I need to prove that I'm strong somehow.' Tsuki hoped she could prove it now but all the sand ninjas had run away. Tsuki, Yuki and Hoshi ran back to the village but Tsuki felt something in her heart. Something warm... like friendship. She hasn't felt that in a long time. Tsuki shook it off and continued running.

Yuki's POV

Half-dead and wounded greatly, the three victorious ninjas stumbled into the village gates. "See you." Yuki said. "I'll go home to heal." Tsuki stopped her, smiling. "Why don't we all go to the hospital together?" Yuki felt somewhat happy. 'Why? Is this what…friendship feels like?' They limped together towards the hospital. *The next day* They left the hospital, all healed. Yuki felt a smile tugging at her mouth, but composed herself. "You've got to be talented to throw a plate at the next Kazekage!" Tsuki joked at Hoshi. Yuki laughed. Something she hadn't done in years. It shocked her. 'I must not be friends with Tsuki. Friendship is weakness. It leads to emotions, which are a weakness. Emotions lead to guilt, which is a weakness. I need to be enemies or strangers with Tsuki, so I can leave her behind to get wounded or die. Or kill her myself. Or I will trust her, which also is a weakness. Trust leads to betrayal.' Yuki repeated the lessons that her father had taught her. But why did they sound so fake now? When Yuki got home, she changed into clean clothes and brushed her hair, recalling a conversation she had had with her father a long time ago. "Yuki, you will be leader of this clan. But my son will help advise you. You will not have any worries. Those will be on his shoulders. But you must learn to be more ladylike. It is good that you know to defend yourself, but you must not let combat be a passion of yours." Yuki had nodded meekly. After all, she owed the man who had taken her in so much. But now, Yuki was strong. And she knew that she could not thrive being the delicate flower that her father wanted her to be. Sitting cross-legged pouring tea, wearing expensive kimonos, wandering throughout lush gardens, and having no worries was a fairytale life, but not one for Yuki. She knew that she would be trapped in that life. She knew that she was all the more stronger than her 'brother'. She knew that she would be a better leader if she made her own choices. But today, she had to obey her father's wishes. He was testing her. If she passed, she had the whole afternoon free. She reluctantly wore her fancy kimono and put her hair up in an elaborate bun. She added flowers, silk ribbons, and grabbed a fan. A touch of makeup. She smiled a ladylike smile in her mirror. Then she frowned. 'This isn't me. Not at all.' She descended the staircase and went to the garden. There, she walked through, pretending to admire the beautiful flowers. Then she sat under a tree by a pond. 'I know some girls who enjoy this but this is boring.' To pass the time, she pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil from a shelf beside the tree and sketched. When she was done, she stared in shock at the drawing. It captured the beauty of the scene before her perfectly, but was so revoltingly feminine that Yuki was about to crumple it up. 'I hate being feminine, but I love to draw. Almost more than combat. Why?' She went back inside. It was almost time for tea. Because of her father's request, Yuki had asked her teammates to come over for some tea. After tea was her Japanese dance session. Then she was free. Yuki set up the mats, the table, and decorated the tea room. At last, Hoshi and Tsuki were here. "Wh-why?" was the first thing they said when the saw her. Yuki longed to respond with "I have to, okay? Any problem?" but she instead smiled delicately. "It is a formal tea. Would you two like some kimonos to change into?" Yuki handed them both kimonos and waited for them. Then they came into the tea room, looking embarrassed. Hoshi was in a orange blossom kimono and Tsuki…was in a pink cherry blossom kimono. Tsuki raged inside and Yuki smiled teasingly at Tsuki, since she couldn't smirk. Yuki took a teapot and poured the two cups of tea. Yuki sipped her tea delicately while she watched the two slurped clumsily. Tsuki dropped her cup and it spilled all over her kimono. 'Gods, what a slob.' Yuki thought as Tsuki tried to soak up the tea. Smirking inwardly, Yuki finished her tea. When they were all done, she smiled sweetly at Tsuki and said, "Would you like to pour the next cups?" Yuki said. "N-no thank you Yuki, you or Hoshi can do it." replied Tsuki hesitantly. Yuki glanced at Hoshi and saw that she was busily stuffing herself with treats while messing up her kimono. Yuki forced an even sweeter smile. "Try it, Tsuki." She delicately shoved the teapot into Tsuki's hands. She watched as Tsuki's incompetent hands clumsily poured and spilled tea. Yuki nibbled a cookie and watched Tsuki awkwardly fail at copying her. This was a very entertaining tea. When they finally left, Yuki smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi walked to their normal meeting place for training. There was Tsuki, glaring daggers at Yuki, who was leaning against a tree with her usual smirk on her face. Hoshi gave them their packed lunches that she had been in charge of. "Hey!" Tsuki exclaimed. "There's nothing in here!" Yuki unwrapped her lunch too. It was empty. "Hoshi…" she whispered in her threatening voice. "Oops. I ate them. And mine too." Hoshi admitted. At once, they were both glaring at Hoshi. "What? I only had thirty-nine courses for breakfast today! I usually get forty!" Hoshi's stomach rumbled. "But our lunches were only a tiny morsel…" Hoshi said sadly. Yuki groaned. "I didn't eat anything for breakfast. I was too busy arguing with my dad about what I can wear today." Tsuki was enraged at Hoshi. "I was arguing with Kori! He's such a pain to live with!" Hoshi almost cried. "But I'm HUNGRY!" Yuki sighed. "It seems that crazy sensei is late… so let's grab some sushi." Hoshi perked up at the sound of the word 'sushi'. She grabbed the others and sprinted towards the sushi restaurant. The owner saw her and groaned. "Hoshi, I'm afraid… You want the regular?" Hoshi nodded happily. "And we'll take one sushi platter each." Yuki and Tsuki both said. In minutes, Hoshi was happily seated with fifty huge sushi platters in front of her. Tsuki and Yuki had a sushi platter between them and were dividing the sushi up. Hoshi practically inhaled twenty platters, then remembered to slow down. Tsuki tried to make conversation. "Hoshi… You say you got one less course than usual today… so is this ONE course?!" Hoshi stopped to nod. Yuki shook her head. "You're going to get fat with all this food. Maybe you should start a diet or something." Hoshi gasped at that word. 'Diet'. Enraged, Hoshi flipped the table sheet, sending all the sushi into her mouth. "We are robbed of our food by the unbeatable food eater Hoshi once again…" Tsuki sighed. Suddenly, the entry door of the sushi restaurant slammed. "You girls have a lot to learn." the girls' sensei said as he walked up to their table. Tsuki and Yuki both held their heads down while Hoshi ate the last sushi roll. Hoshi, Yuki and Tsuki's punishment was to clean off the bird poop on the Hokages' faces. When they started to clean the First Hokage, Hoshi thought of an idea. "Hey! We can turn this boring cleaning job into a training job while still cleaning!" exclaimed Hoshi. Hoshi explained how they could train on the heads using their cleaning tools as weapons. Hoshi grabbed a scrub and threw it at Tsuki. It slid down the First Hokage's face and Yuki caught it. Next Tsuki grabbed some wet soap bars and threw them at Yuki. Yuki deflected them with a mop. Hoshi threw a water bucket at Yuki and Tsuki, dowsing them in water. Yuki jumped to the head Hoshi was on. Hoshi got ready to block the whack, but the mop swept at her feet. Hoshi fell backwards off the Second Hokage's head. She caught onto his nostril. Yuck. She saw Tsuki also hanging from a nostril. Tsuki looked at her. "Team?" her eyes said. Hoshi nodded. Payback time. She squirted liquid soap at Yuki's eyes. While Yuki was rubbing her eyes, Tsuki squirted Yuki with a water technique. So they continued bombarding Yuki with soap and water. "This is completely unfair! How am I supposed to fight when my Byakugan can't activate because of this stupid soap?" A sweep of the mop and Yuki was stuck in the Third Hokage's ear. Hoshi and Tsuki both extended a hand to help her up. "I hate you guys." Yuki muttered. She grabbed their hands. Hoshi felt a tug and she fell in the ear too, along with Tsuki. "But I get the last laugh." They spent the rest of their punishment laughing, or smirking in Yuki's case, and not getting much cleaning done.

Tsuki's POV

Tsuki walked home, exhausted from cleaning and laughing. Her teammates were really fun to be around… well, Hoshi was. Yuki was pretty cold, but Tsuki had seen her be nice. But her cousin on the other hand… Tsuki glared at Kori. "Kori, it's your turn to clean. Hurry up. This place is a mess." Kori stared at her blankly. "But I don't want to." Tsuki groaned. "Just CLEAN!" Kori stubbornly looked at the wall. Tsuki wanted to hit him, but instead kept arguing. "Kori. It is your turn to clean." Kori turned around. "Fine…" Tsuki went down to cook… or try to. It was hard living with her cousin who knew next to nothing about housework, but Tsuki had no one else. She grabbed four eggs out of the fridge and cracked them in the frying pan. But she accidentally turned the heat too high and it burned. Tsuki groaned. For dinner, they had a meal of eggshell and egg crisp. "This is terrible." Kori complained. "Even Hoshi, who eats a lot more than she cooks, is better at cooking than you." It was true. Hoshi's packed lunches were decent when they weren't partially eaten, and Yuki's were pretty good. Probably something that the ladylike side of Yuki did. 'Oh yeah, Yuki was acting all delicate and girly when we came for tea. But today...' Tsuki smiled as she recalled Yuki acting anything BUT ladylike. Tsuki looked at her calendar. Oh no. It was her turn to pack lunches. But on her days, Tsuki always saw Hoshi, the very non-picky eater, secretly throw away her lunch and bring out her own. Tsuki decided to pack sandwiches. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? Tsuki took out a loaf of bread and some jam. She dropped her first slice, then dropped the glass jam jar. She went to get another. Her second slice was soaked thoroughly with jam. Her third was accidentally ripped. After messing up a whole loaf of bread, Tsuki made an acceptable sandwich for Yuki. Then she used another loaf to make hers. Afterwards, Tsuki used up five loaves to make Hoshi's. She was improving. The phone was ringing. Tsuki picked it up. It was Yuki. "Tsuki. Don't bother packing lunches. I'm in charge of packing all of them now. And I have to control Hoshi's portions. I forced her to go on a diet." Then Yuki hung up. Tsuki smiled weakly at Kori. "Kori… I don't have to pack anymore, so do you want twenty-seven sandwiches? And a lot of messed up bread?' Kori sneered at her. "Nope! Have fun eating them!" Tsuki stared sadly at the pile of soggy sandwiches. After an hour, she choked one down. Only twenty-six more to go! 'This will take me all day...'

Yuki's POV

Yuki walked into a market street, her wallet full of money. She turned the corner and went into a old, faded door. She smiled. This was one of her favorite places in town. An restaurant where you could fight. Yuki ordered some udon noodles and ate them quickly. She handed the owner some cash and went into the fighting ring. One battle. Another. And another. Countless battles passed quickly. Yuki's love of fighting was strong. Her wallet became much less full. At last, she pressed her last bit of cash into the owner's palm. The fight went by in a blur. At last Yuki was lying on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. 'What? Did I… lose?' was her last thought before her vision went black. Yuki saw a blurry shape. When it focused, she realized it was her father. "Yuki, I'm very disappointed." he said. "All of your actions are to be feminine, even if I'm not present. You must learn." Yuki felt anger, anger that she had held back for so long, flood through. "Father! I respect your judgement, but I can't take it anymore!" His voice became stern. "Yuki. You are to be leader of this clan. You must do what I ask." Yuki sighed. "But father, I've never had a normal life! I love to fight and to be free! I hate to be ladylike! But I've been forced to do it, all my life, and shun what I loved!" His voice and eyes softened. "Yuki, I know it's been hard for you, to not be yourself. But these are our traditions, they must come before your interests. And women are supposed to be ladylike." Yuki made a decision. A final one. A huge leap. She took out her kunai and slashed. One quick stroke. Long locks of black hair, Yuki's hair, fell to the ground. "There. Maybe I'm not a girl." Yuki said, tears in her eyes. "Maybe I never was.

Hoshi's POV

Hoshi walked to their meeting spot. Tsuki was there, but the tree had no one leaning on it. 'Where's Yuki?' Hoshi thought. "Yes!" Tsuki yelled. "A Yuki free day!" Hoshi almost cried with a sudden realization. "Yuki packs lunches! Noooooo!" she wailed. Sensei came. "Yes! This is a perfect training session! To get lunches, which I brought… You have to fight me! And steal a bell from me! One bell, one lunch! But the catch is… I only have one!" Tsuki groaned. "That old exercise? Hoshi, blah blah blah, I'll give up my lunch, blah blah blah, teamwork, blah blah blah." Hoshi nodded and they got to work. Tsuki tried to distract Sensei, but he just ignored her. When Hoshi did a heads-up charge, he sidestepped. Hoshi crashed into the tree. When they both charged him, he jumped over them. All while drawing a Monster Kori comic. Tsuki ran towards him, and swept his legs from under him with a sweeping kick. Hoshi leapt for the bell. She grabbed it, and… Sensei disappeared. Angry, Hoshi realized it was only a clone. She saw the bento box. Inside were delicious foods, all of Hoshi's favorites. "Foooooood!" she yelled as she got a wave of renewed strength. She ran with lightning speed at Sensei, and punched him in the face. When he tried to get up, Tsuki threw Chidoris at him. Hoshi wrested the bells from his grasp. "Yay! Food!" she cheered. She spun a twirl of happiness and saw something. A guy with long hair and Hyuga eyes was sitting on Yuki's tree and watching their exercise amusedly. Then, he melted back into the leaves.


End file.
